


Sunblind

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Icarus believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunblind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ослепленный солнцем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975232) by [Elga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga)



> Inspired by [this quote](http://www.livejournal.com/community/mouseai/7357.html). Beta by [](http://miscellanny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://miscellanny.livejournal.com/)**miscellanny**.

Father always tells me that things are dangerous. The tools we use, the forge fire and hot metal. Everything from the sea crashing at the foot of the cliff to the sun burning bright above. My father is wise, and I trust him, yet I cannot believe him, for I know one thing which he does not.

When I was a child I loved the sun, and my father, knowing this, told me never to look into it, for it would harm me. But one day I did. I tested him as all children test their parents' decrees, and because I could not bear not to look.

I looked into the sun, and it seemed to fill my vision until my eyes longed to close, yet I could not look away. And then, out of the sun's glare stepped a man. He was tall to my child's eyes, with hair that shone bright true gold, and eyes as blue as the cloudless sky that day, and his body was the sun-kissed bronze of an athlete, with no clothing to mar it. I looked at him then, and I knew he was no mortal man.

He spoke to me, that day years ago. He asked my name, and patted my head, and told me I was a brave boy for daring to look into his face. I looked into the eyes of my god, as I had looked into the sun, and I was not afraid. I knew he would never harm me.

Then I blinked, and he was gone.

I can still see him if I close my eyes and call up the memory, as clearly as if he were standing before me now. Every time I see the sun, I remember. One day I will see him again, and he will take me in his sun-warm embrace, and then- Well, then, we shall see.

Father is building wings to carry us away from this prison the King has made, wings to carry me into the sky, into my destiny. It will be dangerous, he says, I should not fly too close to the sun - but I know him, as I have for years. He will not harm me.


End file.
